Doraemon: Godzilla Island Adventure/Transcript
Chapter 1 300 miles south of Tokyo A powerful storm had just struck a nearby Island close to Japan. On that island the ground had begun to rumble as the winds become much more intense and the rains had started to fall harder, the thunder grew louder and louder, and the lightning struck more constantly. Several bolts of lightning had then struck the ground causing sparks to fly around. At the area were the lightning struck the soil itself had begun to slowly and slightly shift around as if something or someone was underneath. Just then 2 Gigantic Monstrous figures had appeared. The one had just surface from out of the raging sea resembled a tall Stegosaurus like beast with a long neck, the other a large brown skinned theropod like creature with a curved horn atop its head. the 2 beasts roar to each other and proceed to circle one another. The 2 monsters then charged at each other and proceed to grapple with one another. as the 2 monsters grappled with each other the brown skinned theropod kicks the stegosaurus like kaiju in the gut causing it to stagger backwards. the Stegosaurus like kaiju then snarls at its adversary and opens its mouth. A powerful stream of fire comes out of the Stegosaurus like monster's mouth and strikes the second monster in its face. The Stegosaurus like creature then sees its opportunity to charge at it enemy. The Stegosaurus kaiju then lands a head-butt into its adversary’s chest. then continues the assault by dragging its claws across second kaiju's left shoulder and lower portion of its jaw. The second kaiju roars out in pain, and then responds by biting the stegosaurus like monster's right arm. The plated beast then howls in pain, then grabs the theropod kaiju by the top jaw. Screeching and pulling with all of his might, The Stegosaurus kaiju begins to pull The second kaiju's jaws open, until he has freed its arm. The Stegosaurus kaiju shuffles backwards, then knees the brown skinned theropod kaiju in the gut, who then runs over to attack The Stegosaurus kaiju. While the 2 Kaiju were still fighting with one another the storm had started to become a lot worse. The Rain had begun to fall harder, and the winds had become stronger the lightning struck more constantly striking a spot on the ground not too far from the 2 kaiju fighting. the soil itself had begun to shift around more than before, small sparks of electricity had surged around the moving earth. then without warning something had burst from beneath the earth. A Muscular, Green, and warty Arm with a webbed 4 fingered clawed hand. following that a large massive figure had continued to rise from the ground as the electricity from the lightening. The beast that arouse from the ground was bipedal with an emerald green skin covered in Warts, it also had Orange colored hair on its head and had a large horn at the front along with 3 more horn that were on the back of his head, it also had red cat like eyes and a mammalian like face with pointed ears. Meanwhile the battle between the 2 other kaiju was still going on this in turn had gotten the attention of the new Green Colored kaiju. As the Stegosaurus like Kaiju then runs at its adversary the brown skinned theropod kaiju had then opened its mouth and regurgitates a sticky red liquid from his mouth at the Stegosaurus like kaiju’s face blinding it in the process. The beast then goes into a panic as it frantically flails its arms around stomping about trying to see where it is going and were its enemy went. the brown skinned theropod took this opportunity to attack and maintains his hold and slowly begins to work his grip up the Stegosaurus like kaiju’s body until it has both hands on its skull and jaw. the Stegosaurus like kaiju’s tries to struggle, but to no avail the brown skinned theropod digs its feet into the ground, begins to twist its adversary's neck. The Stegosaurus kaiju groans in pain as its neck vertebrae are twisted violently. Then, with a sickening, wet crack, the bones in The Stegosaurus kaiju’s neck separate as they break and its spinal cord is severed. The brown skinned theropod kaiju then throws its head back and roars in victory after killing its opponent the Thunder and Lightning crash as if the storm itself was joining the beast in bellowing in victory as he releases the carcass of his foe, which drops to the ground with a sickening thud. The Theropod then kicks the carcass, testing to see if its opponent is truly dead. Then, satisfied that its foe is not going to get back up, it then rips off one of the stegosaurus kaiju’s arms and proceeds to sink its teeth into the limb. While trying to enjoy its meal the Theropod then begins to hear a faint reverberating cry amidst the storm. The Theropod proceeds to ignore it and continue its meal. However, the same reverberating noise had started to get louder and louder and had come from all directions throughout the storm. Enraged and annoyed by the noises The Theropod then gets up and prepares to silence who or whatever was making the noise. The Theropod however was in for the surprise of its life as its face was struck by 4 sharp claws damaging its eyes in the process. The Theropod then howled in anger as he felt numerous scratches place all over its body while the same reverberating noise had intensified until finally while the Theropod was blind and trying to defend itself from the hidden attacker only for it to be monstrous green creature that rose from the ground. The Horrifying Kaiju was able to reach out and grab The Theropod by the neck with both hands. In an instant, thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity flowed from The Demon's horns, down through his arms, and into his hands. The electric power coursed into The Theropod 's body, crackling over its entire form and completely frying its brain. The Theropod had collapsed to the ground dead as a door-nail. The Green Demon had then let loose a cry that sounded uncannily like laughter he had then kicked both of the dead bodies into the sea. The Large Green Beast had then stared outward toward the open sea. he had then sensed that their was human life 300 miles away from were he was. It had been far too long since he had been around as he can tell the world around him has change. The emerald ogre snarled and had extended his arms outward and closed his eyes. many years ago he was once feared by all but he was forgotten now he will give humanity a reason to fear again. With a mighty roar the green Demon sent forth small bolts of violet colored lightening into the air along with the storm straight to Japan Category:Crossovers Category:Doraemon Category:Godzilla Category:Transcripts